My Demon
by fanfictionaddict2211
Summary: Few people know this, but James Diamond of Big Time Rush is a fallen angel, and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush is an Angel Devil. Drew Evelyn and his girlfriend Camille Miller, are making plans to execute them. James and Logan are realizing their love for each other and trying to be together, all the while preparing for the worst. Full Summary Inside.
1. Author's Note, Full Summary and Warnings

**Full Summary:**

Only six people know this, but James Diamond of Big Time Rush is a fallen angel, and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush is an Angel Devil. Drew Evelyn and his girlfriend Camille Miller, both 5th generation Demon hunters, are making plans to execute them, as they think Demons and Fallen Angels aren't physically needed, a result of how they were raised and the families they were born into. James and Logan are realizing their love for each other and trying to be together, all the while preparing for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is a BTR BoyxBoy, Jagan to be exact, JamesxLogan. Don't Like don't read, some chapters will contain violence and sexual content, so beware.

**Warnings:**

Will contain swearing, violence, sexual content, etc. Who knows, the rating might go up to M instead of T, which is what I usually write.

Whelp, on to the story, hope it doesn't end badly and is good despite the warnings and swearing and sex. Oh it might contain Mpreg later on, just so you know. James and Logan babies. Heh.

First chapter will be up sooner rather than later I hope. Prologue is up next.


	2. Prologue

_~There's no such thing as fate, only yourself to blame, you never walked away. -Halestorm -Innocence~_

Logan Mitchell was sitting on the bed in the bedroom he shared with one of his best friends, Kendall Knight. He bed was farthest to the right, in the corner of the room. His face was buried in his hands and silent tears were streaming down his face. Why? He had gotten really pissed and that had led to him killing someone again. You see, Logan was an Angel Devil. Angels Devils, were easily angered. Their anger was something unexplained, and if you got them pissed off enough, they tended to kill. What happens is, they'll clench both fists and then, in a blink of an eye, their eyes change from whatever color they were, in Logan's case a deep chocolate brown, to a bright, blood red, their wings sprout from their backs, a devil tail, complete with a pointed tip, comes out of their lower back and pointed horns come up out of the top of their foreheads. Them being easily angered comes from their Devil side. Their Devil side usually comes from their father, but in some cases, their mother is a Devil while their father is an Angel instead of the reversed.

When Angel Devils will kill, the trademark move they use is that they will bite the head of their enemy clean off. This usually leads to a lot of questions with the police and/or FBI, but since they can't or don't want to go to jail forever, Angel Devils will fled the scene of every killing and try to make sure no evidence is left behind. Usually no evidence is left behind, but sometimes it depends on the playing of fate's deck of cards. Fate's hand is how innocent little children grow up to be not so innocent adults. Fate also helps with getting people who love each other into relationships. In addition fate is responsible for bringing death or avoiding death. Fate is something misunderstood by scientists, but understood by those who have taken the worst of fate's miseries.

Fate just loved to torment those with rough lives and those who were beings that just might be perceived as non existent. Such as Angels, Fallen Angels and Angel Devils. Also Evil Angels and half bred Evil Angels. Evil Angels are totally evil, and have dark red wings, half bred evil angels are half angel, half Evil Angels and have etheir pink wings or light red wings depending on their gender. Fallen Angels had the typical black wings and Angel were just angels. And then their were Devils, beings so evil, they could easily corrupt the good and innocent if willing and wanting to do so. Though even though they were the baddest of the bad, along with incubi and succubi (another story.), they were responsible for Angel Devils being in this world. They fell in love with Angels and then produced offspring, which were Angel Devils.

Now after explaining origins, we go back to Logan and his story. He was an Angel Devil. He was also in the band Big Time Rush with his three best friends, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight. They lived together is Palm Woods apartment 2J with Kendall's mother, Jenifer Knight and sister, Katie Knight. James was also a Fallen Angel. The only people who knew about James and Logan not exactly being human were themselves, Kendall, Carlos, Ms. Knight and Katie. They were sworn to secrecy, because of the demon hunters around who liked to kill Angel Devils, Fallen Angels, Half breds, and sometimes Angels just for fun. Demon hunters also hunted and killed Devils and targeted Incubi and Succubi when found.

Demon hunters never cared who they killed, and once they found their current target, they showed no mercy on the victim and any body who got in their way. Kendall's dad made that mistake and he payed the price. The price of death. Kendall's father, Kenneth Knight was trying to stop Matthew Miller, from killing Logan's father, not knowing that Logan's father was a Devil. Kendall didn't blame Logan for his father's death, he never did. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had all know each other since they were really young. They had met back in first grade, since they'd all been put in the same class. Ever since then, miraculously they were in all the same class pretty much. Though in Middle School and beginning of High School, they had slightly different class schedules but they had remained friends. And then came when music Producer Gustavo Rocque had been looking for new talent in the small town of Barnes, Minnesota.

James had dragged Logan, Carlos and Kendall to audition, as he wanted to be famous. Logan, Carlos and James had auditioned in that order, and Gustavo said he didn't like any of them. But after Kendall sang the giant turd song, Gustavo wanted Kendall to get a record deal with him. After that, Kendall said no unless Logan, James, and Carlos came with him. Gustavo agreed because he liked Kendall's singing voice and that is how Big Time Rush was formed. Now they live in the apartment together and such.

Logan was in the bedroom he shared with Kendall with silent tears streaming down his face because he killed someone again. _'I am a murderer.' _He thought. Little did he know, James and his older sister, Lilly walked into the bedroom. _'No you are not. Killing is one of our instincts to protect ourselves.' _Lilly started speaking to him through mind reading. She was an Angel Devil as well. They had the same parents. Their mom, Joanna, was an angel and their father, Jasper was a Devil. They had Lily and Logan. Logan was 16, while Lilly was 19, almost 20. Lily was good friends with Kendall, James and Carlos like Logan was. She was dating Carlos' older, adopted brother Eric, and she was also best friends with James' older sister Kylie.

_'I know we're technically supposed to kill, but I don't like it. Killing is one of the worst things you can do and doing it just makes me feel so dirty.' _Logan though back to his sister. '_Logan, I know you're a goody too shoes, but I'm sure the guy you killed deserved it right?' _Lily thought, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. '_You're kinda right. He deserved it because he was in league with Jo. He had brain washed her and made her believe I was evil. When I most certainly am not. I could barely hurt anything when I'm in my human form.' _Logan told her. '_See, that is why we're better than those creeps. They kill our kind and other people for sport. Just so they can 'Make the world a better place.' Which they most certainly do not do. They just make things worse and get the police after innocent people. Now, get some rest, I'll be in the extra bedroom with Kylie.' _Lilly explained to Logan, leaving his bedroom and closing the door behind her so Logan and James could talk.

James had heard the conversation she had with Logan cause he could sort of read minds as well. He just couldn't send thoughts to people. He could just read thoughts.


End file.
